


how to leverage this into an acceptable outcome

by Chet_Un_Gwan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Restraints, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chet_Un_Gwan/pseuds/Chet_Un_Gwan
Summary: Day one: Let’s hang out sometime. Waking up restrained/shackled/hanging
Relationships: Cassander Timaeus Berenice/Ibex
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956517
Kudos: 1





	how to leverage this into an acceptable outcome

Ibex awakened with a mental jolt, disorientation confined to within his mind. He didn’t move, keeping his breathing even and attempting to maintain the illusion of sleep. Or rather, he remembered, unconsciousness. He hadn’t fallen asleep, but rather been knocked out, the last guard having managed to slip past and club him. An idiotic mistake. Hopefully he had at least served as distraction for-

There was a sound. Rough, like metal over stone, and from very close by. Ibex made sure to not hold his breath as he listened.

There, again. From just behind where he lay, curled in on himself. The stone part of the sound could be from the surface he lay on, cold and hard and almost certainly a slate floor. The metal however… Ibex was suddenly aware of the cold, numb pain from his wrists. Without moving them, he couldn’t be certain, but. They very well could be metal shackles.

The sound came again, and this time Ibex was certain that someone behind him was shifting around, dragging chains across the floor. There were a limited number of people that could be, and though the answer was obvious, Ibex found himself hesitating to make a show of waking up. Until he looked over, he could convince himself that his distraction had worked and that Cassander had gotten safely away. He quashed the desire to linger over possibilities. All that mattered was what had actually happened, and how to leverage this into an acceptable outcome.

Ibex shifted slightly, the movement confirming that the things on his arms were indeed shackles, and they had apparently cut off enough blood flow while he was out that his hands were numb. He rolled over and opened his eyes fully.

His distraction had failed. Cass was next to him, chained in heavy, metal shackles that looked as though they had been anchored to the floor since the last war. Possibly longer. They were awake, and looking back at him.

“Perhaps we should have gone with your plan after all,” he said, regretting it as he heard how craggy his voice was. Hardly the image of nonchalance that he had been going for. For some reason, it still made Cass smile, a small expression, barely there. If Ibex wasn’t so practiced at reading people, it might have gone unseen entirely.

“That’ll teach you.” Cass replied. “My plans are always perfectly crafted things of beauty.”

Ibex blinked up at the ceiling. “Your team bought a fleet of robots that they couldn’t afford.”

“That wasn’t part of the plan."


End file.
